Crime and Punishment
by Racheal Maxwell
Summary: [Part 6 is up! (finally)] Duo is kidnapped to get revenge on Heero.
1. Part 1

Warnings: angst, torture and such; minor language; OOC  
  
Disclaimer: Don't own Gundam Wing, never will. Belongs to who it belongs to. I'm righting this for the fun of it. Don't bother suing because I don't got nothing.  
  
Author Notes: I know, I know, you hate these things, but I just want to say that this is my first fic and I would appreciate some feedback. Just warning you that I make Heero and Duo suffer in this fic, not so much in this chapter but more in later chapters. And know, on with the fic…  
  
**_Crime and Punishment_****_  
_****_Part 1_**  
  
Heero ran down the corridor.  
  
'I can't be too late.' Heero thought as he raced frantically down the halls of the old building. 'No, I have to make it in time! If I don't…I'll never forgive myself.'   
  
'Duo…'  
  
_*~*~*~*  
flashback  
*~*~*~*_  
  
It was a dreary day out. It had been raining buckets ever since last night. Heero had been up since 6:30. His roommate had not made a peep since he had gotten up. It was now 12:30.   
  
'Lazy baka' Heero thought as he went to knock on Duo's door.  
  
"Hey Duo! Get up! It's half past noon already." Heero yelled while continuously knocking on the braided pilots door.  
  
The only response he got was a grunt.  
  
"Come on Duo! Don't make me come in there!"  
  
This time his shouting was answered by a lot of coughing and hacking. Heero was now worried, well, as close to worried as the perfect solider ever gets.  
  
"Daijoubu desu ka, Duo?" Heero asked as he opened the door to Duo's room. The self-programmed Shinigami was sitting up in bed coughing up a storm.  
  
"Just *cough* a cold," Duo replied in-between coughs. "Nothing compared *cough* to what we've *cough* been through *cough* before, ne?" Duo then proceeded to double over in a coughing fit. "Could you do me a favour, Heero?" Duo asked after his coughing had past.  
  
"What is it, Duo?"  
  
"Could get me some…" Duo began to cough violently. Heero rushed over to his side to make sure he was okay. "…some cough syrup?" Duo asked after he had recovered from the last attack.  
  
The perfect solider was lost for words. "Ah…sure…I guess I could do that for you Duo."   
  
"Thanks Heero." Duo laid back on the bed and closed his eyes  
  
Heero looked down at the now peacefully sleeping pilot of Deathsycthe. "Don't worry, Duo," he whispered. "I'll be back soon." Heero grabbed his coat and left to find a pharmacy.  
  
*~*~*~*   
  
Heero opened the door after returning from the pharmacy.  
  
"Duo! I'm back!" he shouted. There was no response to his shout.  
  
"Duo?" Heero asked peeking his head into Duo's room. The room was a mess and Duo was nowhere to be found. Heero raced to the bed where he found a note.  
  
_we have him.  
he will pay for your crimes_  
  
_*~*~*~*  
end flashback  
*~*~*~* _  
  
Heero had managed to locate the building in which Duo was being held. He was now there trying to get to Duo before it was too late…  
  
*~*~*~*  
To Be Continued

If you want the next part…REVIEW!!! If you don't I will have to force you to live with this cliffhanger.


	2. Part 2

Warnings: angst, torture and such; minor language; OOC  
  
Disclaimer: Don't own Gundam Wing, never will. Belongs to who it belongs to. I'm righting this for the fun of it. Don't bother suing because I don't got nothing.  
  
Author Notes: Thanxs for all the great reviews. Now finally, after 2 weeks, here is the next chapter…

**_Crime and Punishment_****_  
Part 2_**  
  
Duo woke with a throbbing headache. He found himself gagged and tied up. When he tried to move his right leg, sharp needles of pain went racing up his spine.  
  
'Great! What have I got myself into this time?' Duo thought to himself.  
  
He remembered how he had got there. It had happen after Heero had left to get him some cough medicine…  
  
_*~*~*~*  
flashback  
*~*~*~*_  
  
After Heero left, Duo laid himself back down and closed his eyes. He was extremely tired. Within minutes of closing his eyes, he was fast asleep.  
  
His eyes darted open when he heard a creek. It was the sound the door made when it opened.  
  
'Heero must be home. Guess I was asleep for awhile.'  
  
This thought was quickly proven wrong when a man with platinum blond hair, much the same as Quatres, came rushing into his room.  
  
"If you know what's good for ya kid, I suggest you don't struggle," the man said.  
  
"Wha…" Duo's mind was still groggy from the cold and being asleep.  
  
The man pulled out a gun. "As I was saying, come with me peacefully, or might be forced to use this."  
  
'Damn! I got to do something!' he thought, frantically trying to decide what to do.  
  
Duo jumped out of bed, or rather fell. His legs just didn't seem to be working quite right. He groaned as he hit the floor, hard.  
  
The man approached him and yanked on his braid. Duo let out a yelp in pain.  
  
"Get up, NOW!" the man was obviously losing his patience. Duo decided that know was the time to try and make a break for it. Duo sprinted for the door, but just as he was about to reach it he felt a tearing pain in his right leg. Realizing he had been shot, Duo fell to the ground, unconscious.  
  
_*~*~*~*  
end flashback  
*~*~*~* _  
  
Duo was stirred from his thoughts as the door to his room opened.  
  
"Ah, I see you are awake!" it was the man from earlier. "I don't believe we've been introduced, Duo Maxwell. My name is Sean Nutting, brother of William Nutting, who was brutally murdered by Gundam Pilot 01."  
  
Duo had a bad feeling about this…  
  
*~*~*~*  
To Be Continued

My these chapters seem to be short! I should have another part up by the end of the weekend…of course reviews always help to get me going!


	3. Part 3

Warnings: angst, torture and such; minor language; OOC  
  
Disclaimer: Don't own Gundam Wing, never will. Belongs to who it belongs to. I'm righting this for the fun of it. Don't bother suing because I don't got nothing.  
  
Author Notes: Sorry bout the wait. I got grounded by my parents cause of a bad report card. I've actually had this done for a while but I had to wait to be able to use the computer. Oh, and I forgot to mention, but this is set after Endless Waltz. Anyway, thanxs to all you people who read and reviewed my story. Here's part 3  
  
**_Crime and Punishment_****_  
Part 3_**  
  
Sean stood over the pilot, smirking to himself. He had done it. He would finally get revenge for his father. He looked down at his capture.  
  
'This will be fun' he mused to himself. 'This will hurt that ignorant pilot of 01 more then I could ever hurt him myself. I'll have to make sure he doesn't die right away of course. It would be better if 02 died in 01's arms. Yes, that would be perfect.'  
  
Sean left the room to go get the tools he would be using for the torture. Duo was left on the hard floor to thing about what would happen to him.  
  
*~*~*~*  
  
After Sean left, Duo let his mind drift.  
  
'I wonder how long I was out? Is Heero back yet? Has he noticed I'm gone? Or does he even care?' Duo pondered these questions, and many more has he sat the cold, hard floor of his room.  
  
'Does Heero even care about me? Or am I just a nuisance to him that he'd rather seen gone? Then again, he was being so kind to me when I was sick. Does he care or is it just to keep a fellow pilot in fighting condition? But the war ended a long time ago, or does he fear another war, like the one with Mariemaya?'  
  
'Ever since that war he's been staying with me. It's been over a year already and still he's with me. I'm surprised he hasn't gone running to Relena yet. She obviously loves him. But does he return her feelings?'  
  
Duo's pondering was interrupted when Sean came back into the room.  
  
*~*~*~*  
To Be Continued

I know this is kind of short and pointless but my parents are yelling at me to get off the computer so this all I'm doing now. I should have time during the weekend to get more done so. Ja ne for now!


	4. Part 4

Warnings: angst, torture and such; minor language; OOC  
  


Disclaimer: Don't own Gundam Wing, never will. Belongs to who it belongs to. I'm righting this for the fun of it. Don't bother suing because I don't got nothing.  
  
Author Notes: Little later then expected but I got a sudden babysitting job so I didn't write it during the weekend. This part is much better then the previous, so…here's the forth part of my first fic.  
  
**_Crime and Punishment_****_  
Part 4_**  
  
Duo looked up at Sean, who had come into the room. He had his hands behind his back. Duo figured he was hiding something, what it was he had no idea. All he knew was he did not like that evil smirk on his face.  
  
As Sean came closer, Duo caught a glance of what was behind his back. Before he could figure out what it was he saw, the item, a needle, was shoved into his arm. Duo fell into the darkness created by the injection.  
  
*~*~*~*  
  
Sean smirked. So far, everything was going according to his plan. He would be all set by the time is victim awoke.  
  
*~*~*~*  
  
When Duo awoke, he found himself strapped to a table. His shirt and pants had been removed. He was just in his pair of boxers. The room was white, like you'd find in a hospital. Duo glanced to his right. There was a steel table with various tools on top of it. He spotted a knife and a pair of scissors, among others he couldn't help to name. There was also a saltshaker. He glanced to his left. Standing there was Sean, that evil smirk still on his face.  
  
"It would appear that you are awake," Sean said. "Now the fun can begin."  
  
He picked up the knife and began to examine it. 'Yes, this will do nicely to start with,' he thought to himself. 'Nice and painful.'  
  
He clutched the knife and moved towards the pilot of 02, who was staring at the knife he held.  
  
'This is going to hurt.' He thought to himself.  
  
Sean made the first cut across Duo's chest. Going from his right shoulder to his left midsection. Though the cut was not deep, it hurt a lot. Duo had to bite his tongue as not to scream.  
  
It got harder and harder to keep from screaming as Sean made slice after slice. Finally, after what seemed like hours to Duo, Sean stepped back and stopped his slicing.  
  
Duo's chest was crisscrossed with bleeding stripes. The previously white table was already stained red with blood. Duo's vision was blurring. He was about to surrender to the darkness when sudden pain jerked him into reality with a scream.  
  
"Come now," Sean shouted over Duo's scream, "don't quit yet. The funs just started."  
  
Duo stopped screaming and looked at Sean through his blurred vision. He could see the saltshaker, the source of this new pain, in his hand. This was just getting worse with every passing minute.  
  
*~*~*~*  
  
Heero heard the scream loud and clear in the hallway.  
  
His stomach clutched at the thought that he would be too late. Heero stepped up the pace. He was not giving up yet. He'd rescue Duo no matter the cost. He would not let him die because of him.  
  
When the screaming stopped, Heero didn't know if this was a good sign, or a bad one. He headed in the direction the scream had come from.  
  
*~*~*~*  
To Be Continued

That's it for now. My longest chapter yet! Lots of action too. I realized I hadn't had Heero in the story for a while so I put him in this one. He should be in the last of the chapters too. Thanxs all you wonderful readers

Why you still here? Want to review? I thank you if you do. Once I get 25 reviews I will put up the next chapter (if its done by then that is.)


	5. Part 5

Warnings: angst, torture and such; minor language; OOC  
  
Disclaimer: Don't own Gundam Wing, never will. Belongs to who it belongs to. I'm writing this for the fun of it. Don't bother suing because I don't got nothing.  
  
Author Notes: um…heres the next part…I don't want to say anything cause It will ruin the surprise. So, read on.  
  
**_Crime and Punishment_****_  
Part 5_**  
  
Sean took great pleasure in the scream he got out of his victim when he rubbed salt into the wounds he had created. The pilot had composed himself and was now glaring at him.  
  
'How amusing,' he thought to himself. 'Even after all that, he still has some spunk left. I can change that though.' With that thought, he left the room to get the one last surprise for Duo.  
  
*~*~*~*  
  
'He left?' Duo thought to himself in surprise. 'Why'd he do that? Is he done?' Duo shook his head, 'no, he's probably just going for something to make my life more of a living hell.'  
  
Duo heard footsteps coming from the hallway. 'Kuso,' he thought to himself, 'he's back already!'  
  
Sean walked back into the room caring something behind his back. Duo caught a glimpse of something familiar. Something he had seen only a little bit earlier…  
  
*~*~*~*  
  
Heero stopped at a door. He was sure this was where the scream had come from. He drew his gun and opened the door.  
  
Inside he saw a man with blond hair standing to the side of a table smirking. On the table the man was looking at was…  
  
"Duo!" Heero shouted.  
  
At the sound of Heero's voice the man turned around. Before the man could completely turn around, Heero had raised his gun and fired. The man fell to the floor, a puddle of blood growing underneath him.  
  
Heero ran over to the table where Duo was. The boy was covered in criss-crossed slashes, which you could hardly see because of the blood that was pumping from the wounds. The gorgeous violet eyes that Heero loved so much were shut, he could just hope it was not forever.  
  
Heero grabbed Duo's wrist, searching frantically for a pulse. He signed in relive when he found one, it was weak, but it was there.  
  
'Thank God,' Heero thought to himself. 'Thank God I didn't lose him.'  
  
"He wouldn't live you know."  
  
Heero was distracted from his thoughts by the voice of the man he had shot. He turned around to face the fallen man. "What do you mean?" he asked.  
  
"He wouldn't live. He will die a slow and painful death from the poison I gave him." Sean said knowingly.  
  
"What?!" Heero rushed at the man and grabbed him roughly by the collar. "What do you mean?!" Heero shouted angrily at the man who was fast becoming his worst enemy.  
  
"This was all to get at you, you know. Because you murdered my brother, me and my sis had to fend for ourselves. I despise you, Heero Yuy." Sean spit at Heero.  
  
Heero threw the disgusting man down. He took out his gun and shot the man in the forehead. He turned around as Sean fell back with a thump.  
  
He took Duo in his arms and carried him to the hallway. "Don't worry Duo," he said as he carried Duo down the hallway and out of the building. "I'm getting help. I wouldn't let you die on me. I promise you that."  
  
*~*~*~*  
  
Not long after Heero had left with Duo, a girl with long blond hair walked into to the room where they had been. She looked around, a frown on her face.  
  
The girl walked to the table and picked up the needle that was on the floor, not far from the table. She examined it and threw down near the body of Sean in disgust.  
  
"What have you done this time, brother?" she asked.  
  
She took one last disapproving look at the table stained red and the rest of the room before turning around to walk out of the room.  
  
*~*~*~*  
To Be Continued

Will Heero keep his promise and keep Duo from dying or will Sean get his way? Ummmmmm, Don't look at me, I don't know get. Tell me what you think. Ja!


	6. Part 6

Warnings: angst, torture and such; minor language; OOC  
  
Disclaimer: Don't own Gundam Wing, never will. Belongs to who it belongs to. I'm writing this for the fun of it. Don't bother suing because I don't got nothing.  
  
Author Notes:  wahoo! Finally up (to help to my evil teachers).  Actually, this was mostly written in English.  I've just haven't had much time on the computer till these wonderful holidays came around.  I'll stop with the chitter-chatter now.  Enjoy!  And please review at the end.  
  
**_Crime and Punishment_****_  
Part 6_**  
  
Heero sat in the hospital room by Duo's bed.  After escaping from the building they had went to the nearest hospital. The doctors took one look at the bloody boy in Heero's arms and immediately rushed him to the ER.  While Duo had been in surgery Heero had called the other gundam pilots at the safe house.

*~*~*~*

_flashback_

*~*~*~*

"Nani?!"

Heero pulled the phone away from his ear as Quatre shouted.

"Duo's in the ER at the Edmonton General hospital." Heero repeated calmly.

"What happened?" Quatre asked.

"I'll tell you when you arrive. Tell Trowa and Wufei and take the first plane to Edmonton.  I'll meet you at the hospital." Heero answered.

"We'll be there as soon as we can."

*~*~*~*  
_end flashback_

*~*~*~*  
  


Now 6 hours later, Duo had been moved to the ICU, and Heero could finally come to see him. Though it was not a pretty site.

The cuts on Duo's chest had been cleaned and bandaged but they were still steadily pumping blood.  There was an IV attached to his right wrist and several machines attached to him to keep him alive. Heero listened to the steady beat of the heart monitor as he gazed at his pale partner, lying so still in the bed.

The doctors had told him that he would probably wake up soon.  They had allowed him to stay in Duo's room so that he could be there when he woke up.

Heero gently took his hand into his own.

"Come on Duo," he said softly.

A hand was placed on Heero's shoulder.  He dropped Duo's hand and turned around.

"Quatre." Heero was surprised to see him. "Trowa, Wufei, when did you guys get here."  Heero stood up from his spot by Duo's bed.

"Just now," Wufei replied.

"How is he?" Quatre asked.

"They don't really know yet."  Heero half turned around a looked at the unconscious Shinigami before he turned back to Quatre. "They say he should wake up soon but they are unsure of his condition."

They stood there in silence, occasionally looking at their fellow pilot laying on the bed.  Trowa was the first one to notice that Duo was starting to wake up.

"He appears to be awakening." He simply stated.

Duo's eyes fluttered once more before opening completely

"Guys…" Duo managed to croak out.

Heero was back at the side of Duo's hospital bed in a blink of an eye.

"Duo! How are you feeling?  Are you comfortable?  Can I get you anything?" Heero asked quickly.

"Whoa! Calm don a bit, would ya Hee-chan?" Duo said, squinting against the noise.

"Sorry…" Heero answered quietly.

"Well…we're glad to see you're awake," Quatre said after a bit. "We're leave you two alone for a bit.  Right guys?" Quatre asked, turning to Trowa and Wufei. They nodded in agreement.

They started to leave the room, but right before Wufei had exited, he turned to Heero.  " We're be waiting outside.  When you're done in here, you have some explaining to do."  With that, he left the room, leaving Heero and Duo alone in the room.

The room was silent.  Both Heero and Duo did not know what to say.  Finally, they both spoke at the same time.

"Heero…"

"Duo…"

"You go first," Heero said.

"No you do," Duo replied.

"What…what…" Heero was lost for words.  He didn't know how to ask what had to be asked, but what he really didn't want to know the answer to.

"Happened?" Duo supplied.

"Yeah.  If you don't mind that is.  I mean, if you want to rest first, you…" Heero stopped when Duo put his arm on Heero's own to stop him.

"It's ok Heero, I'm fine to tell you," Duo interrupted.  Duo took a big sigh before beginning his story.  "From what I could tell, you know the blond man, the one who looks kinda like Q?"  Heero nodded, confirming he knew whom Duo was talking about.  "He said his name was Sean Nutting, and that he had this brother name William."  Between the note and what Duo had said, Heero was beginning to get the picture.  "William," Duo continued, "was, according to Sean, killed by…"

"Me," Heero interrupted.  Duo lowered his head, silently confirming what Heero had said.

Once again, the pair sat in silence, both thinking about what they had said, and neither wanting to talk about it.  Finally, Heero got up and walked over to the desk.  On top of it was…the laptop.

With a deep sigh, Duo closed his eyes and went to sleep, knowing that the possibility of being able to get Heero's attention while he was on that accursed machine was low.

*~*~*~*

Several hours later, Heero left the room.  Upon entering the waiting area, he was confronted by the other three pilots.

"What exactly happened Heero?"  Wufei asked immediately.

"I'd rather not talk about it," Heero replied coldly.

"Heero!" Quatre shouted angrily.  "You can't not tell us.  He's our friend too you know.  We have a right to know what happened to him."

"Quatre…" Heero said, surprised at the blonds outburst.  "I…"

"You don't have to talk about it if you're not ready yet," Trowa said calmly.

"Iie…no, you have the right to know."  Heero took in a deep breath before he began.  "During the war, I don't remember when, I killed a solider named William Nutting…"

"So what!  We all killed a lot of people and we feel bad about it.  What's that got to do with the current situation?" Quatre asked, interrupting Heero from the story.

He was silenced when he felt a hand on his shoulder.  He turned back to see Trowa.  Quatre nodded and turned back to Heero.  "Gomen, please continue."

"As I was saying, I killed this guy, and his brother, filled with anger and grief, decided to seek out revenge on me.  He knew he could do no harm by torturing me, so he…"

"Tortured Duo, as away of torturing you mentally," Wufei finished for Heero.

They stood there for a few moments before Heero spoke up.  "I have to go.  I have business to take care of."  With that, he turned to leave.

"What about Duo?" Quatre shouted angrily at Heero's retreating form.

"hn" was Heero's only reply as he exited the hospital.

"What was that about?" Quatre asked after Heero had left.

"…" was Trowa's reply.

"I guess…" said Quatre.

*~*~*~*

_a few hours later_

*~*~*~*~

Heero sat in his seat on the shuttle, looking out the window into the star filled sky of outer space.

'I really didn't want to leave Duo there,' Heero thought, 'but I have to take care of this.  He and the others will understand when I'm done.'

He continued starring out the window while his shuttle moved slowly from Earth to it's destination of L2.

*~*~*~*

_much later_

*~*~*~*

Duo laid in his hospital bed, starring at the starched white ceiling of his hospital room.  Earlier, the others had told him that Heero had left.  Duo didn't know why.  'He was so nice earlier' he thought to himself.  'What caused him to be so cold?'  Duo closed his eyes and fell into a restless sleep.

As Duo fell asleep, a woman with long blond hair entered his room…

*~*~*~*

To Be Continued

There you go.  I took people's suggestions and made it longer (or at least I tried to).  I think there's only 2 or so more chapters left but I'm not sure.

Oh! And reviews are always welcomed.  Think of them as a Christmas gift to this procrastinating little author ;)  Tell me what you think of my work.


End file.
